<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Alone by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748801">Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Austin Lake is a good Brother, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Will tries to kill himself so TW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a bad night, does some things that he regrets doing, and has to rebuild his life from the ground up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. People Do Crazy Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright so this is different than what I usually write, but I started writing angst and then I'm like "wait this whole coming back thing can't be summed up in a oneshot, ong multi-chapter fic time lol" so now that has happened- The title for the fic will most definately change btw, idk what to call it rn</p><p>TW: SUICIDE, MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION AND BIPOLAR DISORDERS, SELF HARM, DRUGS/OVERDOSING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will couldn't take it anymore. Staying up all night wasn't silencing the noise in his head anymore, and the stinging cuts that dragged across his hips didn't overwhelm the pain in his chest. His boyfriend was great, amazing, but there was only so much Nico could do to hold together the mess that is Will Solace, especially not when Nico himself needed more repairs than anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt terrible. Nico had it so much worse than him, he had survived Tartarus for God's sake. Will did his best to hide, to smile and glow and comfort Nico through nightmares and panic attacks while his own heart broke even more with each tear shed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will cried on his own. In the silence of an empty infirmary, furiously wiping his tears when someone came in, ignoring their pitying states at the sight of his puffy eyes. He brushed off bouts of mania, deciding that it was good to feel high, even if it felt unnatural, and was definitely a symptom of mental illness. Anxiety was masked with stable 'doctor hands' and years of practice with hiding his feelings in favor of taking care of others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will deserved to be greedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will didn't plan to do anything stupid, but when he was assigned an overnight stay in the infirmary, the dark weighed heavy on his shoulders, and what little light there was glinted off of a scalpel, literally calling to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor hands couldn't mask his shaking when he picked up the metal, glancing at the door. No one would be around at this hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Will was going through a low. He really should've realized what was happening, realized that he needed a dose of antidepressants and a good night's sleep, but he didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will really hadn't meant to dig the blade into his skin, but he did, and blood beaded on the small cut. His breath hitched, he did it again. Again, and again until five small lines of blood sat prominent on the pale side of his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit-" he murmured, trying to calm his breathing, to stop himself, to make himself think of Nico and Piper and all the good things in his life. He didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he dug the blade deeper, finding the prominent vein in his arm and creating a clean slice up his forearm. Shit, he was doing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt, it stung, but Will had never felt more free, even as his blood spilled from the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scalpel was in his other hand now, pressed firmly against his other wrist, "Okay. It's okay." He said to himself, his head already feeling fuzzy, maybe from the blood loss, and maybe from the sheer amount of dopamine his brain was trying to release, his mania and depression and anxiety all spiking in some sick hormonal high that numbed his mind and let him easily place the second deadly cut on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll understand" He reasoned, letting the blade clatter to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood was mesmerizing, beautiful, even. Will was a doctor, that definitely didn't make him squeamish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'<em>I'm </em></span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span><em> to die</em>.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will's head lolled back and he laughed like a child, sighing in relief at the thought. His own blood had formed two pools beneath his chair, which gradually spread until they became one, coating his shoes and probably staining them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter, they were the shoes of a dead man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Nico" Will murmured, his mouth curled up in a sick smile, "I'll wait for you in hell"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Austin finds Will, Nico finds Austin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: SUICIDE, MENTIONS OF SELF HARM</p><p>this one has fluff in it. don't worry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will, I couldn't sleep, I'm here to keep you company." Austin's words fell on deaf ears as he pulled a blanket into the infirmary, setting them on the nearest bed, "Will?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin couldn't really see, so he fumbled for the light switch, finally seeing the slumped form of his brother. "You fell asleep, really?" he asked teasingly, "And, look, you spilled your coffee, too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His private mirth didn't last long, because he found the lights and flipped them on, letting out a strangled scream at the sight before him, "Will!" he cried out, rushing over, ignoring the puddle of blood in exchange for taking Will's pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faint, but there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, Will, what happened?" He asked quietly, accidentally kicking Will's scalpel in his hurry to find gauze or a towel or- </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop the bleeding. "You-" he stopped in his tracks, looking to Will's wrists and letting his hand flutter up to his mouth, "Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin had the wounds wrapped tight in a towel, secured with duct tape when the medical tape kept slipping. "I've got you" he whispered, carrying Will to the nearest bed, his legs still shaky after the realization that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will </span>
  </em>
  <span>had tried to kill himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Will didn't kill himself. Will didn't have mental breakdowns. Will was the most stable one out of them all. </span>
</p><p>  </p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin only sighed, doing his best to clean up the blood on the floor before Nico inevitably came in to get Will once the sun rose. He couldn't get it all, the white tile was stained a dark red-brown, and the sight made him sick, so he simply flipped the lights back off, cutting the towels away and replacing them, making his brother drink nectar. Everything he would do for a normal patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wasn't a normal patient, though, this wasn't a patient he should be treating. But here Will was, laying half dead in the infirmary, with Austin trying to figure out if he had shown signs before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>shown signs, and that was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>issue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nico had panic attacks, Nico had thin white scars on his wrists that were noticeably different from the rest of his battle scars. Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin was eaten up by the guilt, wishing he had done something, wishing he had noticed. "I'm a terrible brother" he whispered to himself, raking his nails down his face, "Gods help us" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Nico came in early, when Austin was switching the bloodied towels out for real gauze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sounded so sleepy, so innocent. He had no idea what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin whipped around, "Nico- uh…" he had a speech planned out, but now that he was faced with the King of Ghosts, he was speechless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Austin? What's wron-" Nico froze, his eyes widening, "Is that blood? Where's Will?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin bit his lip, looking down. "Nico- you can't overreact-" he started, but Nico was already striding forward, pushing Austin aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened?" he whimpered, already cradling Will against his chest, "Baby, oh gods"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin bit his lip, "Nico-" he repeated, almost pleading, his eyes full of pity as he went back to changing the gauze on Will's wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, Austin?" Nico snapped, eyes finally darting to Will's wrists. "No- no, no, no, no, tell me that's not what I think it is" He whimpered, his eyes already brimming with tears once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin simply shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, so I came to keep him company" he explained, featuring vaguely to the mound of blankets across the room, "I found him in a pool of his own blood and I- I don't think it was an accident, Nico…" he explained, eyes downcast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico's following sob was heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin felt like he was intruding, and he would've left if he hadn't needed to change the bandages on Will's other wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nico whimpered, kissing over Will's closed eyes and pale cheeks, "I knew it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but-" he trailed off, fidgeting with Will's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico knew that Will wasn't okay. Will didn't know that Nico knew he wasn't okay. Nico held him through the (rather obvious) aftermath of a breakdown, instead of the usual vise versa. Nico made sure to be with Will as often as possible, to remind him that he was loved and wanted and that Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>mattered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It obviously wasn't enough. Nico should've done more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, baby" Nico whimpered, his hands burying in Will's hair, "I'm so sorry-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin sighed quietly and left the two alone for a minute, figuring that they needed their privacy. He felt terrible, as usual, but knew that there wasn't anything he could do aside from make Will as comfortable as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico helped. Of course Nico helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed by Will's side and made sure he was okay, making his drink nectar whenever he was conscious enough not to choke on it. He took over changing the gauze on his wounds, leaving soft kisses over the bandages when he was done, always whispering things like "It's okay" or "I forgive you".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico and Austin took care of Will, making sure to keep his condition on the down-low. People came to ask about Will, but Nico and Austin did their best to protect Will from rumors and even more stares than he was already going to get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Will finally woke up, he did so with a low groan, trying to find what was resting so heavily on his chest. It hurt to move his hand, it stung so bad, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>he remembered now. His eyes snapped open, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>no no no no</span>
  </em>
  <span>' he was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico was the weight on his chest. Nico was the one bolting awake when Will's breathing turned panicked and upset. Nico was the one who instantly had Will wrapped in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nico whimpered, already leaning up and kissing over his forehead, "Don't talk, baby, let me get you some water" he urged, already rushing past the privacy curtain to get a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will tried to talk, to explain, to apologize, but Nico hushed him, gently pressing the glass of water to his lips, "William, if you say that you're sorry even once, I will knock you back out" he threatened, kissing Will's cheek once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just sighed, doing his best to wrap his sore arms around Nico, "Thank you" he croaked, hiding his eyes against Nico's chest, "I'm sorry"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>told you not to apologize" he scolded, his eyes already tearing up, "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault" he urged, brushing Will's hair out of his eyes, "I shouldn't have let it get this far. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were hurting, but I didn't do anything more to help. So. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just sighed again, "Not your fault, sunshine" he murmured, trying his best to move over in the bed, "Lay with me? Tell me what's been going on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico carefully maneuvered into the small bed alongside Will, making sure that his arms weren't hurting too much. "You were out for three days I think, but a lot of it was drug-induced because Austin wanted you to heal more before you woke up… Lots of people asked about you y'know… They were worried." Nico happily played with Will's hair, making sure that he was both emotionally and physically comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you tell them?" Will asked quietly, laying his head against Nico's chest, trying to calm his rising anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We didn't tell them, it's okay" Nico reassured, holding Will even closer, "Nobody needs to know what happened"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sighed in relief, "Thank you" he murmured, breathing shakily, "Really, thank you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, kissing the top of his head, "Austin is gonna be back soon… It's almost morning, you can thank him for finding you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will cringed, "I'm never gonna be left alone after this, am I?" he asked quietly, trying to snuggle even closer to Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't leave me alone for 3 days after you saw my </span>
  <em>
    <span>scars</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm tailing you for at least a month." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, but nodded quietly, "Fine. But I'm sleeping in your cabin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico laughed, "You could stay in your own cabin with your siblings but sure, I guess" he teased, kissing the top of Will's head, twisting his hair between his fingers. "Besides, I like cuddling"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will only huffed, wanting to pinch Nico's side like he usually would, but it hurt to even flex his hand, let alone move it. "You're a menace" he muttered, simply nosing closer to Nico, "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when Austin comes in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll probably fall asleep, too. I haven't left since you- y'know"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will cringed, "I'm really sorry about that" he whispered, "I really don't know why i-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico cut him off, "Relax, Tesoro. It's okay. You had a bad night, you did something dumb, it's okay. You're okay." he reassured, "Go to sleep, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will frowned, but closed his eyes, “Yeah, okay” he whispered weakly, trying his best to draw comfort from Nico’s solid presence under his head. He was usually the one being used for a pillow, and this was a nice change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, maybe they fell asleep like that. It didn't matter, because Austin was the only one to see them wrapped so closely together (Oh no, the ghost king has </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't let that get out). At least Will woke up. That was as much as either of them could hope for. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize now that I could've left the first chapter as a oneshot but I don't wanna do that to these sweet babies soooo here's chapter two</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hazel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hazel finds out what really happened to Will</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it took me so long to post!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took another week for Nico to finally let Will out of the infirmary, even though Austin had medically cleared him the day he woke up. Nico fretted over him for hours before finally sighing and giving one last tug on his sweatshirt sleeve, “You sure you want to leave?” he asked quietly, folding the edge of the bandage back so it didn’t peek out. “I’ll stay a few more days with you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes and kissed Nico’s cheek, “I’m sure, sunshine. I’ll be fine.” he reassured, petting through Nico’s hair, “Besides, I’m sure people are missing their resident Mr. dark and mysterious~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico only rolled his eyes, “Will, nobody noticed I was gone. They missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he urged, taking his boyfriend’s hand, “Everyone is worried, so if we’re gonna go, we might as well go now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico helped Will up, helped him to steady himself on unused legs and walk through the privacy curtain for the first time in two weeks. Hazel was there, probably to come find Nico, maybe to see Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods, Will? What happened?" Hazel fretted, already fretting over Will, "You're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pale</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico grinned, "Leave him be, Hazel, he's fine" he mused, gently squeezing Will's hand. "Nothing too bad, Austin and I were just being overprotective"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel frowned, but pulled her hands away from Will, "Fine. But Will is sitting with us at lunch, Nico." she demanded, leaving her brother with a quick kiss on the forehead, striding out like she was never even there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hazel is still Hazel, at least" Will muttered, laughing a bit as he did his best to walk steadily out of the infirmary. It took a lap around the cabins, but Will was walking again, just holding Nico's hand and enjoying being out of the stuffy infirmary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico urged him to laugh and smile, making absolute certain not to leave his boyfriend's side until they went to lunch, when Nico pushed Will down next to Hazel and then went to grab food for the both of them. "If you don't eat, I'm sending you back to bed" Nico threatened, noting the way that Will eyed the food on his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine-" Will muttered, quietly shoving a strawberry in his mouth, "Happy?" he asked, picking at the other fruits on his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico only huffed, nodding reluctantly, "You need to photosynthesize for a bit, hun, you're really pale… Wanna go to the beach?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will only huffed, "You two have no room to comment on how pale I am. You are literally the walking dead." he looked away, crossing his arms for a moment, "But yes, I want to go to the beach" he murmured, refising to meet Nico's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico only laughed, gently squeezing Will's hand, "Soccer? (they're in America right lmao? I'm so used to calling it football)" he asked. Nico would've offered volleyball, but Will's forearms were out of commission until they healed completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will took a minute, but finally smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds nice" he murmured, "I don't know how long I'll be able to play before I start tripping over my own feet, though" he mused, leaning his head on Nico's shoulder, "But I'll try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they did try, they laughed when Will tripped over the ball and laughed even harder when Nico missed it completely. They had fun, they were happy; but the lapses of silence reminded them that right now wasn't grins and giggles, Will had almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his own hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will?" Nico asked, the two of them just laying in the sand, hands intertwined, "I love you, you know"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will grinned to himself, "I love you too, Neeks" he replied, rolling over so he could press a kiss to Nico's cheek. "Love you so much, baby" he murmured, trying to pull Nico closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico only smiled, kissing Will's nose, "Go take a shower, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span> in sand" he protested, ruffling Will's hair in attempts to get the sand and salt out of his hair. "We have to change your bandages anyways"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wonder at the mention of his band she's, but nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." he whispered, obviously trying not to let the thoughts of his self-harm get to him. "When we're done we can cuddle. You're covered, too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they went back to Nico's cabin, with Nico insisting on washing Will's hair for him (" I'm not worried that you're going to drown in the shower, Will! I just want to wash your hair!) So the two spent time trying to maneuver around each other in the small shower, Nico getting soap in Will's eyes no less than 3 times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods, sunshine I should've rejected your offer" Will muttered, rubbing furiously at his burning eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico only grinned, shrugging on a shirt that probably belonged to Will because he doesn't own anything that color green, "Your fault for not closing your eyes~" He sing-songed, gently tugging Will over to the bed, "Sit I need to fix your bandages."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will may have been the resident doctor that had literally reattached somebody's limb once, but Nico handled him like he was fragile, his hands gentle as they finished drying his skin. "You're gonna be hurting for a while…" he noted, pressing a kiss to the heel of Will's hand before covering it, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will only frowned, wrapping his newly wrapped arms around Nico, "I'll be okay." he reassured, kissing Nico's temple. "I promise it's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico frowned, "We really have to talk about this, Will…" he whispered quietly, tracing patterns across the bandages, "I have to know that you're really okay, because you're obviously not, and I- gods, Will, I'm a mess. I'm in no place to take care of you and your feelings, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. I want to be here for you and I'm going to figure out a way how. Can- can we try talking to someone? Like- someone who can help, I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico looked worried, sad, like he was afraid he had overstepped. Maybe that was why he kept rambling, "I mean- I've been thinking about it and I was gonna see if I could go myself and maybe convince you to come too for moral support and then get you help too but, now… Will you think about it for me?" he asked quietly, finally glancing up and looking Will in the eyes, "Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gods, sunshine, do I seem like the type of person to deny medical help? I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled at that, "Okay… Good… Thank you, Tesoro." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will only smiled, "Come on now, let's go to sleep before Hazel comes in, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, just as the words left Will's mouth, Hazel strided in, a hand over her eyes, "Can I look or do I need to leave?" She asked, only half serious after more than one walk-in on not very PG actions. "Oh! Will, what happened to your arms? Why are you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wiped away his watery smile quickly, "Oh! Hazel-" he squeaked, shuffling back, "Nothing happened- I… Nico and I were just talking, that's all" he said hurriedly, looking desperately to Nico </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel frowned, "Will? Are you okay?" she asked softly, pushing past Nico and offering Will a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just looked down, sighing quietly and quietly accepting the hug from his boyfriend's sister. It was weird, and Nico was visibly scowling (although there was no malicious feeling behind it), but it was nice at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel took the opportunity to curl up at Will's side while Nico huffed and slipped into his lap. "You don't have to tell me anything, Will. I'm just making sure you're okay." Hazel reassured, leaning against the son of Apollo, hoping that she was a comforting presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody spoke for a while, but Will did eventually break the silence, "Can you tell her, sunshine?" he asked, his eyes pinched shut and Nico's hand squeezed tightly in his own. "I don't want to talk about it just yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will simply nodded, relaxing a bit at the reassuring squeeze Nico gave his hand. "Yeah, I'm sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More silence ensued, but Nico eventually spoke up, explaining what Austin had told him, and then what happened after Nico himself came in. Nico tried not to cry, but he was choking on sobs when he explained hou scared he was that Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>might not be waking up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even as Will cradled Nico in his arms, it was hard to shake that dismay, that awful feeling of loss and grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel, too was back to hugging Will as soon as she had realized what has happened, and Will just frowned, holding the crying siblings close to him and trying to comfort them with reassurances of "it's okay".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In retrospect, Will shouldn't be the one comforting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter, because the siblings decided to curl up against Will Solace (they're like fukin moths and Will is rlly warm), Hazel effectively crying herself asleep, and Nico just sniffling and tracing patterns on Will's shoulder. " Are you okay?" he whispered, staying pressed snug against his boyfriend’s side, “Hazel fell asleep, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will only nodded in response to both questions, “It’s fine. Let’s just go to sleep, yeah? We’ll figure out tomorrow when tomorrow comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico only nodded, resisting the urge to wack his sister over the head in favor of staying where he was. “I love you, Will”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, sunshine. Now go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this is basically a big rant about me, you don't need to read this lol i just don't have people to talk to)</p><p>So I'm transmasc (they/them) but AFAB, yeah? My ma knows that i'm not straight but that's about it because she's hardly accepting of that. I got my first man clothes today lol my mother would kill me if she realized what I was doing but I told her it was for a joke. yay for lokey toxic parents, yum</p><p>Also: me and my friend may be creating a tik tok account where i become an eboy and if we do, then i will 100% share it with y'all because ik someone on here irl and they would kill for it</p><p>My family celebrates Christmas and I don't really, but i got this black christmas tree for my room and I'm putting red lights on it and it's my baby now so--- yeet</p><p>(ADHD thought of the day "siafhdreuoiarfh SaNgWoO")</p><p>I rlly wanna cosplay Shinso from MHA for one singular prompt and then I could die happy but my parents rlly do be like O-O</p><p>anywho hope you liked!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>